


“I’m sorry, can we just pretend I never said that.”

by fishysama



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 08:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12384246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishysama/pseuds/fishysama
Summary: high school nostalgia with the dialogue prompt, “I’m sorry, can we just pretend I never said that.”





	“I’m sorry, can we just pretend I never said that.”

“Senpai, we… we’re going out right?”

Ritsu held onto his ankle while sitting on the bed, letting the sun soak into him from the window. He felt most comfortable like this, being with  _ his _ senpai, staying in  _ his _ senpai’s room. The smitten boy couldn’t help but smile whenever he was around him.

Saga gave the younger a curious look, “What?”

Now he felt a bit self-conscious. His hands reached to close his shirt, whispering, “Well, I’m just wondering, because you never say anything.” A few cherry blossom petals came in from the open window. It was nearing the end of spring, and they all seemed to fall so beautifully… “Saga-senpai… do you love me?”

With a sly smirk on his face, he covered his mouth and laughed.

 

Something broke.

 

_ He laughed? _ Ritsu head spun at light speed.  _ Huh?  _ His hands began to shake.  _ Why?! _ All of his emotions were buzzing inside him. It didn’t feel real in the slightest.  _ Was he just… playing with me?!?!  _ He wanted to scream, kick him, punch him. But at the same time, he still lo-

“Of course I love you, dummy.”

 

Masamune opened his eyes, finding his kohai before him with his head in his palms, shaking. “Ritsu? What’s wrong?” He saw the tears coming down, landing in little puddles on his bed.

Ritsu wanted to yell at him, but all that came out was a weak, broken whisper, “W-Why did you laugh at me?”

“I did?”

Ritsu nodded. He sniffled in a loud, gross way, letting everything sink into him.  _ “Of course I love you, dummy.” _ His hands fell, reaching to feel Saga’s comforter.

“I-I was just embarrassed, having you say all those cute things…” He smiled, brushing the tears off Ritsu’s face, “I’m sorry, can we just pretend I never did that?”

“But-!” Ritsu cut himself off and leaned into his boyfriend’s chest, “...Don’t leave me.”

Masamune petted his hair, reassuring, “Don’t worry,” he held Ritsu in his arms, “I’m right here.”

And Saga embraced him until that sunlight would come back, cascading over them in a warm, enamored glow. Until then, they stayed.

Until then.

**Author's Note:**

> [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/thanksily/) | [tumblr](https://juroguro.tumblr.com/)


End file.
